futurefandomcom-20200229-history
Future of America (ColinMiller1989)
This is the future of the United States of America Republic of California, New York, Texas and Florida In 2023, California secedes from the USA as an independent country with eight states, Jefferson, North California, Silicon Valley, Central California, West California, South California, Baja California and Baja California Sur (which they bought Baja California and Baja California Sur from Mexico and gave them New Mexico in return), the age of majority in this country is 21. Two years later in 2025, Texas seceded from the USA for their own independent country with fourteen states, Amarillo, Lubbock, Odessa, El Paso, San Angelo, Wichita Falls, Fort Worth, San Antonio, Corpus Christi, Brownsville, Houston, Golden Triangle, East Texas and Northeast Texas, age of majority in this country is 19. In 2028, New York seceded from the USA with six states, Niagara, Alleghany, Catskill, Manhattan, Long Island and St. Lawrence, the age of majority in this country is 21. In 2030, Florida seceded from the USA for independence with six states, North Florida, Jacksonville, Key West, Orlando, South Florida and Miami, the age of majority in this country is 22. New school systems Republic of California Elementary school - 1st grade to 4th grade (age 6 to 10) Middle school - 5th grade to 7th grade (age 10 to 13) High school - 8th grade to 15th grade (age 13 to 21) Republic of New York Elementary school - 1st grade to 4th grade (age 6 to 10) Middle school - 5th grade to 7th grade (age 10 to 13) High school - 8th grade to 15th grade (age 13 to 21) Republic of Texas Elementary school - 1st grade to 4th grade (age 6 to 10) Middle school - 5th grade to 7th grade (age 10 to 13) High school - 8th grade to 13th grade (age 13 to 19) Republic of Florida Elementary school - Kindergarten to 4th grade (age 4 to 10) Middle school - 5th grade to 7th grade (age 10 to 13) High school - 8th grade to 16th grade (age 13 to 22) Other countries and The other states In 2023, New Mexico gets sold to Mexico. In 2027, Maine, New Hampshire, Vermont, Massachusetts, Rhode Island and Connecticut formed The New England Republic and Pennsylvania, New Jersey, Delaware, Maryland, Virginia (West Virginia and Virginia unite to make one whole state), Carolina (North and South unite) and Georgia formed The United Colonies, both countries have the age of majority set at 21 with some exceptions (Georgia is 19, Maine is 20, Massachusetts is 22, New Jersey is 20, Carolina is 22 and Virginia is 20) New England Republic and United Colonies school system Elementary school - Kindergarten or 1st grade to 4th grade (age 3/4/5/6 to 10) Middle school - 5th grade to 7th grade (age 10 to 13) High school - 8th grade to 13th/14th/15th/16th grade (age 13 to 19-22) In 2023, Washington, Oregon and Canada's British Columbia unite to form Cascadia (the age of majority is set to 19) Cascadia school system Elementary school - Kindergarten to 4th grade (age 5 to 10) Middle school - 5th grade to 7th grade (age 10 to 13) High school - 8th grade to 13th grade (age 13 to 19) While the rest of the states remain in the USA Age of majority in USA as of 2023 (the ages where you get to smoke, drink, vote, etc.) They would go to school from 4/5/6 to 18/19/20/21/22 Age of majority at 18: Tennessee and Utah Age of majority at 19: Alabama, Montana and Texas (Texas is independent in 2025) Age of majority at 20: Alaska, Hawaii, Louisiana, Michigan and Wisconsin Age of majority at 21: Arizona, Arkansas, Colorado, Dakota (North and South unite), Idaho, Illinois, Iowa, Kansas, Kentucky, Minnesota, Mississippi, Missouri, Nebraska, Nevada, New York (New York is independent in 2028), Oklahoma and Wyoming Age of majority at 22: Indiana, Ohio and Florida (Florida is independent in 2030) Category:ColinMiller1989